Media presentation systems often provide a user interface through which commands can be received and information conveyed. A typical user interface is implemented in a series of on-screen menus, lists, and/or guides. These elements of the user interface may indicate what programs, movies, music, or other events are scheduled for broadcast at certain times, which programs are scheduled for downloading, the contents of a queue, etc. For example, the user may manipulate a cursor through a program guide via a remote control or another similar input device to identify upcoming or current programming.